pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Timmy963/Archive 1
Build:A/any The Moebius Vampire Reconsider your vote please, it does plenty of pressure thanks to Deep Wound and Vampiric attacks. Recharging skills aren't an issue because of Moebius Strike, and this easily gets people to under 50% hp to continue attacking. Try before rating. Unreal Havoc 12:13, 26 November 2007 (CET) :Bad elite skill. Could easily be blocked, knocking you down and easing off the pressure of opposing team. replace with, BackBreaker>Crushing Blow>Mightblow ::That build already exists. --Lann 13:08, 30 November 2007 (CET) :::Does it? Show please. Knockdowns can affect any pressure build. As for easily blocked did you miss Expose Defenses and Dancing Daggers? I guess so. A classic example of judging by skill bars and not reading usage or even trying it. Unreal Havoc 18:43, 3 December 2007 (CET) 1RV Stop breaking it. This is your one warning. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 19:36, 14 January 2008 (EST) Take another look at your vote please Hi, I was wondering whether you could take another look at my build. You voted very low for the build had a big energy problem. I changed the build and the optional slots, so I wondered whether you could take another look please (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/any_Spirit_Light_Support&action=rate). If you don't want to change your vote, that's up to you.-- Frans 13:34, 17 January 2008 (EST) :But that rating page only got 5-5-5 votes!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:31, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Build:D/Mo Pious Infuser I requested a vote wipe after your vote, but because your vote is right and i need to think of a better solution. thanks for voting.--Morten 16:58, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Your rating on Build:E/any Dual Attunement Earth Ele In case you havent figured it out, I don't think that you see Stoning, Ebon Hawk, and Magnetic Surge. You are not supposed to spam stone daggers constantly, only when your skills are recharging. Remove, or change your rating please. Avatar Kuzon 21:12, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Your rating on Build:A/any Vampiric Moebius Sin Sorry, but its entirely wrong. MS/DB is easily amongst the best DPS an assassin can maintain. The build has Leaping Mantis Sting, aka a snare, and it also has Dash, aka an IMS. The build doesnt need an IAS, because its primary goal is to spam Moebius Strike along with DB or Vampiric, it will only speed up the execution of the attacks, not how fast you can use them. And so what if it doesnt have a KD, its a MS/DB pressure bar, not a spike, it doesnt need a KD. Please, remove or change your rating. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 14:24, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :See, build changes and now fills Timmy's requirements, so he can remove his bad vote and put in a good vote, wait no, can't vote good, timmy r not allowed to give a build a good vote. /FrosTalk\ 19:44, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Your rating on Build:A/D Daze Pressure Sin About the auto attacking. You have a 25% IAS and IMS, your target will most likely be crippled thus cannot get away. And with a 25% ias you will be interrupt almost everything the monk tries to cast. That is decent pressure. + Harrier's Grasp can be used as a cover enchantment if your really worried about enchantment removal. But the low recharge of Attacker's Insight means enchantment removal will be a small annoyance to a fairly decent effective pressure build. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 18:50, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Voting Keep it up, you don't rate like an asshole. Sorry for all the people who whine about it, though. --20pxGuildof 15:33, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team_-_Imbueway Reconsider please, the build has been changed. Imbue 08:26, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Build:W/A Burst of Steel See the talk page for my rant, not bothered to write it here. /FrosTalk\ 19:44, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Builds W/E Devastating Shock, W/Rt Nightmare Rage, E/A Ride the daggers, D/any Avatar of crap Enchantments, have been moved to Build:W/E Devastating Shock, Build:W/Rt Nightmare Rage, Build:E/A Ride the Daggers, Build:D/any Avatar of crap Enchantments, respectively. Please continue your edits of those builds on the new "Build:" versions. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :And dont make the R/N Leet Pet shit again. RV1, Trolling. ~~ 20:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Stick 'em here instead of the main buildspace. --71.229 20:50, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Kinda hard to do that when you're permabanned... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:50, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :: :o --71.229 20:52, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Im perma banned too, avoiding my ban no problem for a very long time now, admins kin da dont care. :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:14, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::We'd care if you were actually permabanned and were avoiding it. Stop saying you are. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:38, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Your a douche-bag, dick-nose, arse-wipe! Liquid Ice 10:46, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Awwww you hurt my feelings. Timmy963 11:15, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Besides Having Enraged Charge now the conjure does have effect on this build letting you hit 110+ almost instand kill any unprepared players. Fox007 15:14, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Conjures on hammers are bad because they cannot fully exploit the extra damage, better with moar KD's. Frosty No U! 15:24, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Ur vote on http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Mo/A_Zealous_PDefense The defense is just enough, the healing is enough so ur vote isnt true. Btw i dont seem the only 1 that is being wrong voted so stop breaking the rules Snieke / Chat 20:47, August 1 2008 (UTC) :He's not breaking any rules, and he's correct; wasting 3 skills for defense is retarted. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:51, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :: So is spelling "retarded" wrong but they still let you out of your cage... (Go ahead and ban me >.>) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 18:53, 16 October 2008 (EDT) If you see a monk pre-protting simply put augury before migrane or enduring toxin. They should rip it off right away. Please re-consider your vote because pre-veil is so easy to get around.(Callistotyler 02:55, 18 August 2008 (EDT)) Don't vote on builds in trial.--TheHunger 18:19, 30 September 2008 (EDT) vote on Build:W/E Earth Spiker you said, i quote, "Hammer are not supposed to be used for spiking, they are for disabling targets for as long as possible." so, lemme get this straight, you would rather have a disabled target than a dead target?--[[User:Froggerton|''PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 01:22, 5 October 2008 (EDT) recent votes Do you just like to give bulids less then 2 ? Farmingftw 20:29, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :The correct response to that would be yes. this is one of the many guys on PvX wiki that is here just to make build not get voted in. Apparently people care that their builds get deleted so that no one else uses that build's superiority.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 22:45, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::Why vote a build good if it's crap and inferior to other builds? Timmy963 10:57, 11 December 2008 (EST) Regarding your vote at Build:Me/N_Fast_Cast_Malign_Chills *Verata's is used to capture the masterless minion from Malign Intervention. *N/A Toxic Chill serves a different function. This one is used to reduce healing and deal moderate damage. Please revise your vote. Banaantje 14:51, 13 December 2008 (EST) Vote I see you have a lot of people talking about votes made by you. Well, I hope you can take another look at my build, because there have been slight changes in the build regarding energy. Please reconsider if you still have the same problem. Build:Me/E Illusionary Pressure.Aardappelsalade 10:29, 6 January 2009 (EST) You are not good in reading are you? Next time before you vote a build please read the optional skills - especially if there are only 7 ones shown in the main bar. Giving dumb comments without helps nobody - especially if you didnt even read the text or build you're talking about.--Nyall 10:37, 20 January 2009 (EST) :optional =/= mainbar. --'-Chao ' 13:18, 28 January 2009 (EST) Build: Mo/Me Healing Mine Watcher Did you at least test the build before putting the smack on it. ANd why only keep one NPC alive when you can keep them all alive >:). And as far as your "rating" goes, the build does it's job well, healing the mine. Further, as far as healign teamates goes, you job is to protect the mine, whcih is what the buil;d is designed for and that is where it's effectiveness is seen. As far as Universality goes, it is very niched at the mine, but can be used to protect guard posts. And if your team really needds healing, which is not what this build is designed for, stay near casters and keep them healed, if anyone tries to nuke your clustered toons, interupt them or scatter for a bit then reform when the danger passes (I will yet again mention tha tthis build is not designed to do that). -- Zealous010 19:22, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Do you think anyone of those who voted high tested the build? People don't test builds because it's simple math to see how things work. --'-Chaos- ' 07:45, 10 February 2009 (EST) It's meta for a reason :o --'-Chaos- ' 11:38, 12 February 2009 (EST) Build:D/A AoL Sin WUT?!?!?! HOW?!?!?! --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 02:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :grow up timmy. i know its not a great build i just re-found some fun with it. [[User:Saomachuen|'Saomachuen']] 13:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Build:E/A Jade Quarry Hunter "Inferior to N/A WK build. Remember to vote with policy rules Yeh, this is really 5-5 material..." Determining on all this talk, you do not know how to vote well. And Remember to vote with policy rules was to remind fellow members that policy rules should be followed while voting since many members make mistakes. "this is really 5-5 material..." Don't even talk unless you've actually tried it. You've got to step up or get lost, no offence.Miekit 03:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Build:W/any RotN Knocklocker would you vote it any higher if I switched out stagger for utility slot and heavy blow for Hammer bash? Keep in mind RotN is used mainly for permarushing split gvg. I was on the edge of the two options honestly and after running some gvgs I just liked heavy better personally lol. 00:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Build:Rt/any SLW AB Hybrid Rate were did you play this build at and did you have the proper Gears Munk's A monk is a prot machine. A rit is a support machine. lol FA. :>--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Autism 101: It seems yours comes only in the form of voting and then doing absolutely nothing else towards the wiki.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Build:A/D_Zealous_Assassin You are usually on the right side of voting when it comes to builds, but I think you are wrong here, go try using those 5 attack skills as much with just 13 critical strikes (no zealous since /D doesn't use zealous), there is no way you can keep energy up using skill near on recharge all the time. You also gain the usage of Featherfoot Grace which means you are more resilient to counters (cripple, blind weakness etc). Just try it out I assure you critical strikes can't make up for the energy used. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your edit count and contributions list is amazing. Keep up the staying-far-from-autism-work. --'-Chaos-' 13:50, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :DW I shall. Timmy963 14:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) lol troll Bombers have trouble nuking big shrines cuz they take too much dmg and cant get off their nukes in time. how do i know? cuz i play that too. And even then, They'd have to be in the center which is a problem. And it seems that no1 likes you... | -- DarkMugen 13:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, people come here and complain about stuff they are wrong about all the time (I was once there)! --Frosty 14:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure what your trying to say. Say it again? | -- DarkMugen 15:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::ppl = retards --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::/agree | -- DarkMugen 16:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::"Bombers have trouble nuking big shrines cuz they take too much dmg"? Yeh because a Contagion bomber has to stay alive on the shrine to cap it amarite? Timmy963 16:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think he means u die b4 u get ur skills off. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :thx ressmonkey. No timmy, You arent right. so bite me | -- DarkMugen 17:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::You're an idiot, shut up. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 17:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol trolls are lolworthy. He wasn't right, so i win. and you lose too | -- DarkMugen 17:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't agreeing with Timmy you retard, I was pointing out you were an idiot, and you should stfu. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 17:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yea. okay. I'm an idiot. you're the one who's chasing my contribs to call me an idiot. | -- DarkMugen 18:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Calling you an idiot once is totally stalking your contribs. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 18:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You didnt call me an idiot, but your comment here was useless as well. And why is everyone down my throat? | -- DarkMugen 18:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Because you're a fucking idiot. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 18:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::QQ moar plz, your build sucked the end. Timmy963 18:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Reguarding vote on Build:E/any FA Warder Wards are a great way to counter enchantment removal from turtles. How can it be wards overkill, if you make a prot build with enchantments does that make it a prot overkill or enchantment overkill? --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 19:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) '''Bold text'